The Past Love
by I Love Remus
Summary: This is a RemusHermione love story, told from Remus's point of view. Due to an accident with a time turner Hermione travels back to the Marauder times.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Love

(I don't own these characters, I am just borrowing them for my story!)

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Remus sat staring at a picture on his desk, an opened book lying in front of him. He had been reading his diary from his seventh year at Hogwarts; he was remembering his friends, James, Sirius and Peter, and his first real love. He had a sad, but thoughtful look on his face as he remembered their kisses, their time together and her beautiful brown eyes.

There was a knock at the door, which brought him back to the present day, a raven messy haired, green-eyed young man stuck his head around the door. "Remus? Are you ok? Mrs Weasley told me to come and get you for dinner."

"Hello Harry, yes I'm ok. I will be down in a bit."

"Are you sure you are ok Remus?"

Remus looked at Harry, he was a staring back at him, his eyes full of concern for his friend. "I really am ok Harry, I'm just tired. I will join you downstairs shortly for dinner."

Harry gave him a reassuring smile, before closing the door behind him.

Harry looked so much like his parents, Lily and James, Remus sometimes found it hard to look at him, but since Sirius had died; he had stepped willingly into the role of Godfather and guardian. He loved Harry like a son and would do anything for him. Remus let his eyes wander back to the picture on his desk; the three people in the picture were looking back at him and smiling. The picture was taken last week, in the garden of Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked so happy and carefree it was hard to believe they were in the middle of a war. The trio, as they were often called would be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts in two days time, he was going to miss having them around and the house would be so quiet without them.

Remus sighed as he got up from his chair, he knew he had to get downstairs before Mrs Weasley sent up someone else to see where he was, she had spent hours in the kitchen with Dobby putting together a leaving feast for the four that were returning to school. He slowly walked down the stairs, he could hear laughter and Molly shouting at the twins, 'I wonder what they have done this time' he thought to himself a small smile appeared as he chuckled to himself.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the kitchen door opened and out she came. Remus couldn't help staring at her bushy hair and her beautiful brown eyes. She looked at him and smiled, "Oh there you are Remus, we were getting worried about you."

"I'm ok Hermione, what have the twins done to their mother this time?"

"The usual, they enchanted the cutlery to move, every time someone goes to pick up their knives and forks, they get up and walk away!!" Hermione chuckled.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Remus?"

"You will be careful this year, won't you?" Remus tried to hide the concern from his voice.

"Well I will try, but trouble does always seem to find us!" She placed her hand on his arm. "Why Remus? Have you heard something?"

He could see the concern in her face, "No, I have not heard anything, but I still worry about you all. Do you still have your time turner?"

"Yes I have it to help me get to my extra classes, why?"

Remus looked deep into her eyes, he knew what was going to happen in a couple of weeks and he knew that he couldn't stop it. "Just use it carefully ok?"

"I always do Remus" She gave him a hug and smiled "We better go in or Mrs Weasley will be sending out a search party for us!!"

"Yes that is very true" Remus agreed, smiling at her, he could still feel her arms around him and smell her scent. He let Hermione drag him into the kitchen where the feast was in full swing.

He sat down next to Harry who was trying to eat one handed, while holding Ginny's hand at the same time, so like James he thought to himself. He helped himself to some food and tried to concentrate on the conversations all around him. It was hard work, as his memories kept creeping back into his mind. Remus was glad when he could retire back to his room, he found it so hard being in the same room as her, especially as she didn't have these memories yet, he still loved her and more than anything he just wanted to hold her, but of course he could not do that. He must wait till she returned from his past to his present day, maybe, just maybe she would love him too….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The waiting begins

(I don't own any of these characters)

The journey to King's Cross was uneventful; they slipped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and saw the Hogwarts express waiting for them. Remus was escorting the foursome to the train, along with Mad Eye Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione and Ginny were chatting away about school, where as Harry and Ron were discussing the Gryffindor Quidditch teams chances of winning the cup this year.

As they got on the train, Remus gave Harry a quick hug and told him to behave himself in his last year, but to have fun as well. Harry grinned at him and said "Just like the Marauders did, huh?!"

Remus laughed "Of course!" and then he whispered "well at least try not to get caught!"

Harry laughed as he said "Who me? Never!"

Remus shoved Harry on the train, still smiling, as he turned away from Harry, he came face to face with Hermione. Hermione grabbed Remus into a quick hug and then climbed onto the train, before disappearing she gave him a big smile and said "Goodbye Remus, see you at Christmas."

Remus's eyes glazed over, if only you knew he thought to himself, you will be seeing me in a couple of weeks.

Remus watched sadly as the train pulled out of the station, he then turned and followed Molly, Arthur and Moody through the barrier. Arthur and Moody left them at the station to go to work at the Ministry of Magic, so Remus and Molly appararted to Grimmauld Place, they walked into the kitchen and Remus sat at the table, while Molly made some lunch.

"It's so quiet here, now they have gone." Said Remus sadly.

"Yes it is and I don't think you ever get used to it either." Molly replied, looking at him carefully. "Still it will go quick enough, it is Harry's last year."

They ate their lunch in silence, both thinking about the four that had left this morning.

When he had finished his lunch, Remus went up to his room and lay down on his bed; his eyes soon found the picture on his desk. Hermione looked so happy and carefree in between Ron and Harry, I'm just kidding myself he thought, there is no way she will ever be interested in me, she will be so much younger than me that it wouldn't work anyway. It was different back then we were the same age. Remus sighed and a single tear ran down his cheek, why did it have to hurt so much, he had never fallen in love again since Hermione and he guessed that he never would.

Remus closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

When Remus woke up it was dark outside, he reached for his wand and muttered 'Lumos', his watch said 10.30, he had slept through dinner and he was now hungry.

He climbed off of his bed and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, as he walked in he noticed Arthur sitting at the table eating a late dinner and Molly was over by the stove. "Evening Arthur, Molly"

"Remus, I saved some dinner for you, I thought I would leave you to sleep."

Remus gratefully took the food that she offered him and removed the warming charm she had placed on it, "This is lovely Molly, you are such a good cook."

Molly blushed, "Feel better after your sleep Remus?"

"Yes much thanks."

"Harry sent a letter to let us know that they arrived safely. Hedwig brought it while you were sleeping."

"I'm glad they had no trouble on the way there, lets hope they have a trouble free last year at Hogwarts." Remus said, more for their benefit than his, he knew that Molly liked to be reassured where her family was concerned.

Arthur chuckled, "I expect at least a few detentions, especially if Harry is anything like his father! I believe that James would have liked him to follow in tradition!"

"Very true Arthur" laughed Remus, "But James calmed down a bit in his last year, he was so shocked that he had made head boy and he had Lily to keep him in line. She certainly was a great influence on him, much to Sirius's annoyance!"

The three of them laughed, "I think Hermione and Ginny will manage fine with them, they are a force to be reckoned with." Said Molly, looking thoughtful.

Arthur agreed with his wife, Remus how ever just smiled, but his eyes were sad again. Hermione isn't going to have much of a chance to keep them in line, he thought to himself.

When he had finished eating Remus excused himself and went back upstairs to his room. He grabbed his diary off of his desk and flicked through it until he reached 1st September 1975. He quickly read through his entry, he remembered how sad he felt that it was his last year at Hogwarts, but with Sirius around, you couldn't feel sad for long! The last part of the entry for this day, said that he hoped this year would be a good one and that he had a feeling that something good was going to happen. Remus smiled to himself, something good did happen, Hermione arrived in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – An owl arrives

(I don't own any of these characters)

The next two weeks, went incredibly slowly for Remus, he had received two letters from Harry, one for each week, telling him that everything was ok and that the teachers were piling on the homework already. Remus had replied that he knew Harry would cope with it and that once he had completed his N.E.W.T.S. he would be free from school forever. He knew how stressful this year was going to be for him and he was glad that Harry had Ginny to help him through it, she was the best thing that could have happened to him, she brought brightness to his life, which was a true blessing, after all of the pain that Harry had suffered in his life so far.

The sun was just rising in the sky when Remus awoke from his restless sleep, today was the day that his life would be changed forever, today was the day that Hermione would travel back in time and join him at Hogwarts. He lay in bed thinking of her and felt his heart swell with emotion, he could picture her face in his mind so clearly, how he had loved staring into her deep brown eyes and listening to her voice. Remus sighed, he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep, so he decided to have a shower to try and calm his mind.

The morning passed in a blur, Remus spent most of it in the library just staring into space, deep in his own thoughts. He realised that time seemed to be moving very slowly, so he decided to try reading a book, after an hour or so Remus heard a tapping noise, he thought he was imagining it but then something white caught his eye at the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl; she had a piece of parchment attached to her leg. Remus felt his stomach turn as he let her in through the window, she held out her leg and he removed the parchment, she nipped his finger affectionately. "Go to the kitchen Hedwig, Molly has some left over bacon you can have." She immediately left him alone, staring at the parchment in his hands.

Remus felt his hands shaking as he unrolled the parchment, the writing was scruffy it had been written in haste. He already knew what it was about before he had even read what was written.

'Remus,

Hermione has gone missing; I don't really understand what has happened. There was an argument with some Slytherin and one of them hexed Hermione and she completely disappeared. Nobody knows where she is. What if she never comes back?

Harry.'

Remus was just reading the note for a second time when Molly came into the room. "Is everything ok?" she asked looking worried.

Remus handed her the parchment he had received from Harry, she quickly read the note and started to cry. "I don't believe it. How can she just disappear?"

Remus pulled her towards him and held her while she cried. "Molly, it will be ok, Dumbledore will be trying to figure it out. Here Molly drink this." Remus had summoned a glass of Firewhiskey and he led her slowly to a chair. "I'm going to send an owl to Arthur and a reply to Harry, you stay here. Is Hedwig still here?"

Molly nodded and Remus quickly left the room to find the snowy owl.

Remus quickly wrote the two notes, the first to Arthur asking him to come home, the second note was slightly harder to write so he just decided to reassure Harry and say that he would be there as soon as possible. He watched as Hedwig flew out of the window and went back upstairs to check on Molly. Ten minutes later Arthur came rushing into the room, he looked at his wife and rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her. "What has happened?" he asked looking scared. Remus showed him the parchment, "I'm going up to Hogwarts now to see Harry and Dumbledore, will you stay with Molly?" he looked at Arthur who nodded his head. "I will send an owl as soon as I find out anything." Remus promised them.

Remus rushed up to his room and grabbed his diary, he glanced at the picture and sighed. "I will be seeing you soon Hermione." He whispered to himself. He let himself out of the front door and appararted to Hogsmeade, he appeared in front of the three broomsticks and then started the long walk up to the castle. Roughly 20 minutes later he reached the gates, he could see Harry on the other side of the gates, sitting near the lake, he went through the gates and started to walk towards him. Harry looked up and saw him, he jumped up and ran towards Remus who grabbed him a hug. "Why did this have to happen Remus?" he asked sadly, "I don't know Harry" Remus replied, "Lets go and see Dumbledore. He may have some news."

They slowly walked up to the castle, both lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Meeting

(I don't own any of these characters)

Harry and Remus met Dumbledore just coming out of the Great Hall, Harry looked at him sadly, "Any news sir?"

"No Harry I am afraid not, but I am still trying to find her." Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder offering him some comfort. "Why don't you get something to eat, while I have a talk with Remus, I believe that Ginny and Ron are still in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and went off to find them.

Remus and Dumbledore walked up to the headmaster's office, both caught up in their own memories of the girl that had disappeared. Dumbledore's voice broke into the silence, "Chocolate Frog" Remus looked up and realised that they were standing before the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. As they sat down, Dumbledore picked up a bowl and held it out to Remus, "Lemon drop?" Remus shook his head.

Remus looked searchingly at Dumbledore's face, "You know where she is don't you?"

"Of course, but I did not want to alarm Harry and the others just yet."

"What actually happened here Albus? Harry told me Hermione was hit by a hex, how could that make her go back in time?"

"The hex hit Hermione's time turner and my guess is, that the hex activated it in some way."

"When are you going to tell everyone what has happened, and when she will be returning to our time?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I thought I would speak to her close friends and her teachers later to explain everything. I will also make a general announcement informing everyone else that Hermione has had to return home for a while. As for when she will return to the present, you already know that she will not be back till near the end of the school year." Dumbledore paused thoughtfully "This needs to be kept as quiet as possible otherwise the wrong people will find out."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"Yes Remus, I think it would do a lot more damage if he finds out."

"What about Snape and Malfoy?" Asked Remus worriedly.

"ProfessorSnape is to be trusted and he will be able to let me know what information the Malfoys' have regarding the situation." Reassured Dumbledore, "we know that she will be ok Remus."

Remus nodded and got up to leave, "you will let me know if anything happens?"

"Of course."

Remus left the office and went to find Harry.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were just leaving the Great Hall when Remus found them; they looked so sad and lost. "Hey guys, was lunch good?"

"It was ok. What did Dumbledore say to you?" asked Ginny, she had tears in her eyes.

"Not much, but he is going to speak to you all later." Remus pulled Ginny into a hug, "it will be ok, and she will come back."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"Because I trust Dumbledore and you should trust him too, he is going to do everything he can to get her back" replied Remus, "I have to be going now, but you know where I am if you need me, ok?"

They nodded and said goodbye to him, Harry gave him a quick hug before putting his arm around Ginny. Remus watched them as they made their way back to their common room. He then walked out of the castle.

As Remus walked past the lake, he remembered how he had found Hermione. She was unconscious in the corridor on the seventh floor, he didn't recognise the girl that was lying on the floor in Gryffindor robes. He had carefully picked her up, her scent was lovely it was strawberries and vanilla, it had sent shivers down his spine, he quickly taken her to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had asked him to get Dumbledore while she was looking the girl over. He remembered going to Dumbledore's office and informing the headmaster of what had happened and then he had made his way back to his common room wondering who the girl was and enjoying the lingering scent that was on his robes.

As Remus reached the gates he was smiling, today would hopefully be the start of the rest of his life. He stepped through the gates and apparated back to Grimmauld Place, he found Molly and Arthur in the kitchen, they looked up as he walked in. "Any news?" said Molly passing him a cup of tea.

"Well we know where Hermione is, but Dumbledore has not spoke to Harry, Ron and Ginny yet. So please don't say anything to them yet."

Molly looked confused, "Where is she then and when will she be coming back?

"Hermione has travelled back to the past, the hex hit the time turner she was wearing and it was activated. She won't be back till near the end of the school year."

Molly gasped, "It can't be true. How far back has she gone?"

Remus looked at them both wondering what their reactions would be. "She has gone back 20 years."

"But that is not possible." Molly had tears streaming down her cheeks and Arthur was trying his best to comfort her.

Arthur looked at Remus carefully "Isn't that when you were at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Arthur, I was in my seventh year with Sirius, James, Peter and Lily. I was the one that found her unconscious and took her to the hospital wing."

"But if you knew this was going to happen, how come you did nothing to stop it?" shouted Molly angrily.

"Molly you know that you can not mess with time, Dumbledore knew it was going to happen as well, but we didn't know exactly how she managed to get sent back. I couldn't tell anyone. We could not change history just like Hermione will be unable to change the future."

Remus got up from the table, "I'm going upstairs for a while, if you need me just shout." He gave Molly a quick hug as he left the room.

**A/N Sorry it has taken so long to update. My sister is in hospital and I was lucky enough to get food poisoning!!**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Strawberries And Vanilla

(I don't own any of these characters)

Remus lay on his bed remembering back to that first day. He had been sitting in an armchair by the fire when James had found him. He remembered it so clearly it was as though it had just happened.

Hogwarts, 15 September 1977

"Hey Moony, where have you been? You weren't at lunch."

"I didn't realise the time James. I had to take someone to the hospital wing and then I came here to meet you, but as you weren't here I thought I would wait for you to turn up."

"So Moony, why are you looking so thoughtful?"

" I was thinking about the girl I took to the hospital wing, she was unconscious when I found her. The strange thing was though, she was wearing Gryffindor robes, but I have never seen her before."

"She is probably a transfer student, I'm sure we will find out soon enough. Anyway we have to get going to potions, you know we can't be late for Slughorn!"

Remus looked at his friend and gave him a big smile, "If you turned up on time, he would probably pass out from shock!!"

"I'm wounded Moony how can you say such things?!"

"Because Prongs it is true!"

Remus grabbed his bag and followed James out of the portrait hole, his thoughts returning to the mysterious girl, he had found earlier.

Potions dragged by, the lesson seemed to go on forever. When at last they were free from Professor Slughorn's class, Remus decided to go and visit the mysterious girl in the hospital wing.

"Are you coming to watch Quidditch practice Remus?" asked Sirius.

"Not today mate, I will meet you in the great hall for dinner."

"Were are you off to in such a hurry?"

Remus thought for a minute, he didn't really want his friends to know where he was going, "Only to the library, Sirius."

James gave him a strange look, before spotting Lily coming out of the classroom. "Oi Evans," he shouted, "Are you coming to watch me perform on my broom!"

Lily glared at James, "Not unless you are planning on falling off!" she snapped.

Remus tried not to laugh, especially when he saw James's down cast expression, "Honestly James, will you ever learn? You don't need to impress her, just try and be yourself. She might actually talk to you then!" he patted his friend on the shoulder, before heading off.

Remus reached the hospital wing quickly; before he went inside, her scent reached him. It was just as lovely as he remembered, he entered the hospital wing and followed the scent to her bed. She was still unconscious, but as she lay there on her bed Remus had the chance to study her, he thought that she was beautiful, her hair was fanned out on the pillow around her head, she looked like an angel.

Remus heard someone approaching the bed, he looked up and saw Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling at him.

"So Mr Lupin, I see you have come to visit our mysterious visitor as well."

"You don't know who she is sir?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure that all will become clear when she awakes."

"I don't understand sir, how was she in the school if she is not a pupil?"

"Strange things always happen in the magical world Remus, but there is always an explanation for everything, is there not?"

Remus looked at Dumbledore, not completely understanding, but knowing that he would not get any more answers at this moment in time. "I suppose so sir."

"Well I must go and speak with Madam Pomfrey, please excuse me."

"Of course sir."

Remus reached for the mystery girl's hand as he watched Dumbledore walking towards Madame Pomfrey, he didn't know why but he felt very protective of this girl. He watched her closely, looking for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. Remus sighed, "You have to wake up now," he whispered, but there was still nothing.

While he was sitting there stroking her hand the dinner gong sounded, he was about to ignore it but Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the hospital wing. "We can't afford for you to make yourself sick now, can we Mr Lupin. Come back and visit tomorrow."

Remus walked slowly to the Great Hall, he wasn't really hungry but he knew that his friends would miss him if he didn't show up. He walked through the doors to the Hall and noticed that everybody was already eating dinner; he spotted James and Sirius and made his way over to join them.

"Hello Remus, did you manage to get your work done?" asked Sirius with a smirk. Remus looked at him, "Of course Padfoot." Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Strange that I did not see you in the library, when I came looking for you earlier." Remus did not meet his friend's gaze, "Well I did go to the library, but I changed my mind and went for a walk instead. Why were you looking for me?"

"Quidditch practice finished early, so I thought I'd rescue you from the library!" Sirius replied laughing, James started to laugh too. Remus smiled "I don't need rescuing from the library Padfoot, the books don't bite you know!"

"They don't? Well I never knew that Moony! So where did you walk too?" asked Sirius laughing, James looked at Remus and winked, "I bet I know where you walked too Moony!" Remus felt his cheeks getting warm. Sirius looked between James and Remus, "Oh do tell James, where has he been?"

Grimmauld Place, 15 September 1997

That was how it had all started; Sirius had teased him for the rest of the night, over his crush on the mystery girl in the hospital wing, they may have found it funny, but he just could not get her out of his head. He had even dreamed of her when he had fallen asleep that night.

Remus sighed, he hoped this school year would go quickly as he was already missing her, but at least he knew that she was safe.


End file.
